


Celebrating Lovers' Day

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-20
Updated: 2001-02-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: A reunion on a holiday.





	Celebrating Lovers' Day

Obi-Wan Kenobi threw down the datapad he'd been holding with a little more fervor than Jedi were supposed to show.

Force. If it wasn't Lover's Day -- and well, said lover off-planet, no one knowing when he'd be back. Just the way his luck had been going lately.

"Two tangles with the Hutts, three lightsabers lost, one stray kid picked up and brought back to the Temple for training, four unexpected missions, five cases of food poisoning, and six broken bones in the last year -- and now Qui-Gon's off-planet on Lover's Day." He catalogued his problems to himself, almost out loud, but too well-trained to shout his trials from the rooftops.

Knights didn't complain, merely bore their circumstances with vaunted Jedi patience, Obi-Wan had always heard.

In a throughly bad mood by now, he muttered, "well then, maybe they shouldn't have Knighted me yet," and slumped back on the couch, closing his eyes.

After a few moments of feeling sorry for himself, his ears picked up the sounds of familiar boots, and his mood went immediately sunny. "Or maybe it was the right decision," he amended.

"Qui-Gon!" He stood up as his former master entered the room, looking as weary as Obi-Wan felt.

"Love," Qui-Gon said, and that little phrase made it all right -- all the Hutts and broken bones and disgusting food. He found himself then, not remembering how he got across the room, in his Master's arms.

They kissed, gently, reacquainting their minds to the feel of each other.

"When did you get back?" Qui-Gon was the first to ask.

"This morning, early," Obi-Wan answered. "I was so afraid the transport wouldn't make it on time for Lover's Day -- and then I found you'd been sent off-planet!"

"Thank the Force I got that business wound up fairly quickly," Qui-Gon said. "I didn't want to miss today with you either."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "We've already missed most of it."

Qui-Gon smiled, that little smile that sent sparks flying in the room. "Not the most important part," he said.

Obi-Wan grinned. "No," he said. He took a deep breath. "Mind if we don't do any, well, elaborate seduction scenes tonight? I want you, plain and simple, not decorations."

"That's all right," Qui-Gon said and laughed. "In fact, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Keeping hold of hands except when they had to let go, they prepared a simple, quiet dinner, revelling in the feel of each other's minds and bodies.

"How's Anakin doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon grinned. "Master Yoda positively thinks he's the brightest boy to ever come to the Temple. He's finally admitted to me that it was the right thing to do, bring him here."

"That's good," Obi-Wan sighed -- as much as the boy had been an annoyance when they'd brought him from Tattooine, he was Qui-Gon's annoyance, and that meant he was part Obi-Wan's.

Dinner over, they moved back onto the couch, watching the sun set in fire and glory over the clouds of the City, holding onto each other in the dimness of the room.

"I love you." They said it almost together, with both minds and mouths, starting a sweet chain reaction of Force that led to kisses and gentle embraces.

Their clothes were tugged half off before they decided that they really should move into the bedroom. By the time they got to the bedroom, boots were off, leggings following swiftly, then undertunics.

"Yes." Obi-Wan whispered it, pulling off Qui-Gon's undertunic, throwing it to the floor, and pushing his former master back onto the bed.

"What you will, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently as the former padawan threw himself onto the bed beside him.

"You," Obi-Wan said, not making much sense, but no one was there with reasoning powers enough to care.

Obi-Wan could feel their heartbeats thundering together, beating just a bit faster than normal. His master's skin was sweat-tinged, salty-sweet to the taste.

"You tonight," Obi-Wan whispered. "Want you."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said faintly, into the juncture of Obi-Wan's throat and shoulder. "Have me."

It took quite a lot of Jedi control to reach away from his master, into the small drawer of the bedside table, but somehow Obi-Wan managed it, took out the small jar of kalion lotion, twisted the top off and dipped his fingers into the clear substance, coating them with the sharp flavor of the oil.

The scent of the kalion made him harder, and he let the jar fall, not quite sure if the top was on properly or not, but not much caring either.

His master was warm and pliant under his hands, all heat and muscle and gentle throaty moans. Obi-Wan's touch was careful, but all too quick, for neither he nor Qui-Gon were in any mood for slow.

Obi-Wan drew his fingers out of Qui-Gon's body, laid a kiss to the throbbing erection that was so close to his face, and carefully pressed inside his master, groaning at the tightness.

"Love you," he gasped, almost wordless, and stopped moving completely, feeling the heat of Qui-Gon surrounding him inside and out, the very blood rushing through his body thundering against their skin in perfect time.

Qui-Gon's hands came up to Obi-Wan's shoulders; he pulled Obi-Wan hard against and into him, eyes pleading.

They usually made love face to face, eyes meeting as they rocked together, and this time was no different. Their bodies remembering the ancient rhythm flawlessly, they found the motion. Obi-Wan pushed into Qui-Gon just right, Qui-Gon surged against him and then pulled away, in perfect timing.

Too perfect. They surrendered to the motion, let it carry them away, falling hard and fast toward pleasure.

Yes. There.

Obi-Wan gasped as shudders rocked his body, feeling Qui-Gon tremble underneath him in his own orgasm.

"Oh." Obi-Wan's voice sounded almost surprised, several minutes later, when the last of the sweet shudders had faded and he found himself lying half over Qui-Gon, limp with pleasure.

Qui-Gon's laugh was very low. "Happy Lover's Day," he whispered.

And they curled up in each other's arms, pulling the blankets around them and falling asleep.

As he snuggled closer to Qui-Gon, sliding down into blissful sleep, Obi-Wan couldn't think of any better way to end Lover's Day, even if it hadn't begun perfectly.


End file.
